Galaxy Nights
by CrimsonKappa
Summary: A look into Han's past. Before Chewy, before Luke, before Leia, there was a young man looking to make something of himself. Han/OC.


A/N: Hi everyone! I think I'm going to give you a little background on this story. Skip if you don't care, but it may be interesting and/or helpful. So I just recently finished reading the first book in the "Han Solo Trilogy." I enjoyed it very much, but I REALLY hated the character Bria. Not because I have a crush on Han, but because I thought their romance was stupid, her character was weak, and she really didn't seem to have any redeeming qualities. So, I decided to write my own AU story of Han's first main squeeze. This happens in an alternate timeline in which Han never goes to Ylesia. Don't worry, this doesn't interfere with the main Star Wars story as we know it, Han is still going to end up with Leia and all that jazz. But, ya know, everyone has at least one young love affair that doesn't last, so here it is. I tried my best to make her non-Mary Sue, but I suppose the readers can judge that for themselves. This story is really just for fun. Don't like? Don't read. Thanks :P

Chapter One

Coruscant was supposed to be a city of dreams. It was a planet wide metropolis, a haven for low-lifes trying to make something of themselves. Backwoods kids from everywhere, from Tatooine to Ryloth to Corellia came in search of something greater. Children dreamed of fame and fortune on Coruscant. Sometimes they found it, sometimes they didn't. The wealthy, upper levels of the planet gleaned in the starlight, flashy and grand. The lower levels never saw the light of day; crushed souls lurked in those crime-ridden levels. The planet's true ground had been buried long ago beneath concrete and buildings. The poor and unlucky lived close to the ground, dreams crumbling in the city's undergrowth.

Tonight Han Solo walked these streets. He, too, had come to this urban world seeking a new life. He was 19 now, and he ready to be off on his own. For the past 16 years, the young orphaned Han had lived on the trading ship _Trader's Luck_. He had worked and suffered under the command of the sadistic Garris Shrike. A skilled thief and conman, Shrike had taken young Han under his wing, employed him in his band of thieves. The young orphan had been lucky to be given food and shelter, but Shrike was an abusive man; he never hesitated to give the boy a beating if he was unsatisfied. For too long Han had lived under his fist.

Only Dewlanna, the gentle Wookiee cook, had ever shown Han any real kindness. Like a mother, she protected and cared for the boy when she could, but now she was gone. She had given her life to help Han escape from _Trader's Luck_ and Shrike. Han sighed sadly at the thought of her. He had made it to Coruscant and he was not going back. Dewlanna had died to save him, and he was going to make her death worth something. He was going to find success somewhere in this galaxy.

Han was a far too realistic young man to be a dreamer. He knew the real Coruscant was no picnic, and he knew how difficult it was to make it big. He had come to the urban planet to find himself a ship. Having escaped from _Trader's Luck_ in only cargo freighter, he needed to purchase a ship he could pilot. He had plans to use the last of his credits on a vessel, and then pick up work as a freelance pilot across the Empire. He wasn't sure what would come after that, but knew he wanted to make a lot of money, survive on his own, and live independently without being told what to do by people like Shrike.

The best and cheapest way to buy a ship was with cash, under the table. He didn't need any records of his transactions that Shrike could find and later trace. Han didn't have a lot of money; upon his escape he took what he could. He planned to find something old and used that he could fix up. This evening, on one of the mid-levels of Coruscant, he was on his way to _The Nicci Cloud Bar_, a real hang-out for pilots and smugglers. Han had a rendezvous with a Twi'lek ship dealer.

Han walked past a trio of dark figures. "Hey sweetheart," said one, "looking for a warm place to sleep tonight?"

Han turned around and for a second the question was directed at him. Upon realizing his mistake, he began to continue on his way until he heard a soft, female voice. "Um… No thanks," it said.

The other two figures laughed, but Han noticed they weren't letting the female pass. In the darkness he couldn't tell what species to figures were, but he could tell the female was smaller than the others. _This could be trouble_, he thought. Han knew it was often dangerous to stick his neck out for others, but then again, he thought that if he helped the girl out, he might get lucky enough to get laid tonight. _Let's hope she's a human girl_.

"What's the matter, sweety?" one of the dark male figures continued, "we ain't gonna hurt you, why don't you just come with us for a little while, we'll show you a good time…"

Han stepped in, "Hey, boys," he said, "this young lady's been waiting for me, why don't you pick up another girl?" Having gotten closer to the three figures, he found he was able to see their faces. The girl was clearly human. She gave Han a questioning glance. The two male figures, startled by Han's intrusion just smiled. They looked as if they were going to try and attack him until he pulled out his blaster. The unarmed men, realizing the girl wasn't worth a brawl, finally took off. Lower level Coruscant street urchins were easy to scare and startle.

Han smirked, pleased with himself. He put his blaster away and moved towards the girl. She began to back away, clearly fearing that the worst. "Hey," said Han, "ain't you gonna thank your knight in shining armor?"

"Ummm…"

"Hey I'm sorry," Han said, realizing her uneasiness, "I didn't mean to scare you, I was just trying to help, sister."

"Umm… thank you," she said softly, "Sorry, I'm just a little shaken up is all…" She glanced up at him and her green eyes met his. The light was dim, but he could tell she was fairly attractive. Pretty enough to sleep with, but he wasn't sure about her personality. Her timid and fearful demeanor was a real turn off. But once he started something, he had to finish it. He couldn't very well leave this girl alone on the dark street to preyed on again by the urchins.

"So, what's a pretty girl like yourself doing in these lower levels?" Han asked. "You lost or something?"

The girl bit her lip. "Well actually, I was looking for this bar called _Nicci's_."

"_Nicci Cloud_? I'm headed there myself." The bar wasn't far and Han offered to escort her. They walked mostly in silence. "I'm meeting a guy at one of the booths over there," he said upon arrival. "You're welcome to sit with us if you want."

"No… no thank you," said the girl. "I'm just going to sit at the bar."

"Alright," Han said smiling. "I'm Han by the way. It was nice meeting you."

She smiled back at him and nodded. She didn't give him her name before she went to the bar.

Han found the Twi'lek toward the back of the dining room. Unfortunately, the transaction did not go as smoothly as he had planned. The dealer wanted 15,000 credits for a piece of junk ship. Han couldn't have that. He tried to talk the price down, but the dealer refused to go anywhere near Han's budget. Four drinks later, an angry Han watched the Twi'lek leave the establishment. He still had his money, but he had no ship. He hoped purchasing a ship wouldn't be this difficult. He wanted to get off Coruscant as soon as possible, before Shrike came after him.

Han was just about to get up and pay his tab when a girl walked up to the table. She wore black breeches that accented her curvy hips. A dark vest was buttoned over a white shirt, with loose sleeves that fell over he shoulders. The girl's skin was slightly darker than his; it was olive colored and almost tan. Upon seeing her green eyes he realized it was the girl he had met on the street not an hour ago.

"Mind if I sit down?" she asked, seeming more confident than before.

"Uh, sure," said Han, "I'll order us another round."

She nodded as Han waved the server droid over. "So," she began, "are you in the market to buy a ship?"

Han grumbled. "Yeah, I need something that's fast and cheap. And I need it yesterday."

"I've got a ship you can have."

This remark took Han by surprise. He was feeling a bit buzzed from the alcohol and laughed out loud. "I wish you did. That would really save my neck."

"No, really, I do," she said seriously. "She's in great shape, small, but with plenty of compartments for cargo." She took out a small hologram and switched it on. A tiny transparent ship revolved in her hand.

"I can have it?"

"Well, I mean, you can buy it."

He eyed her suspiciously. "How much."

"5,000."

Han laugh. "Ha! Yeah right. Like I'd fall for that. You trying to sell me spare parts?"

"I'm completely serious. You can have it for 5,000. You can even take it for a test run tomorrow if you want."

Han downed his drink. "What's your name, girl?"

"I'm Isa."

"Okay, Isa. I'm getting taken in by your offer, but I want to know, how is it your selling a 'good' ship for so damn cheap?"

She sighed. "Well, there's a 'catch,' as it were. If you buy the ship, you have to take me with you."

"Take you with me where?"

"Where ever. Just make me part of your crew, or something."

Han leaned forward and raised an eyebrow. "I see, you're not really selling, you're just looking for a private chauffeur."

"No…"

"Look, hun," Han interrupted, "I ain't taking you anywhere. I'm interested in buying the ship, but not if I need to play babysitter. Where you from anyway?"

"Um… Naboo."

"Naboo, eh? Nice place. You should get off this polluted planet and head back to nice Naboo. You'll find nothing but trouble around guys like me."

Isa was clearly growing annoyed. "That's the thing. I _can't_ go back. Not yet anyway. Please take me with you? I want to get off Coruscant, but I don't know how to fly that ship. I don't know how to fly any ship. If you take me with you I can learn how to fly and stuff. You'll need a second person anyway. You need a gunner. There's plenty of pirates out in open space."

Han leaned back, putting his hands behind his head. He sized the girl up, noticing he choppy light brown hair. _Either she has the serious hots for me or she's just plain crazy_. He shrugged to himself. She had a point about him needing a co-pilot. The urgency in her about getting off Coruscant seemed genuine. She might have even been on the run from someone like he was. Maybe accepting her offer wasn't such a bad idea.

He sighed. "Alright. Tomorrow we'll have a look at your ship and then maybe I'll consider your offer. But first, we'll have a few more drinks."

A/N: Continue? Yes? No? Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
